This invention relates generally to electronic gaming machines and more particularly to such a machine having display electronics capable of displaying loyalty bonus information simultaneously with the game display.
Video gaming machines utilize a video screen to present game information. These screens are almost always in color and offer increasingly higher resolution and increasingly complex games. Players must concentrate on the game screen to keep track of game progress.
Modern casinos gain great benefit from establishing a bond of loyalty with their customers. Player tracking systems have evolved over the past 15 years to measure individual player activity and award “points” based upon the frequency of that activity. Player tracking systems generally include a means for the customer to identify himself (a magnetic stripe card). Each gaming machine is then equipped with a card reader to accept player cards and a display to let the player know that the card was properly accepted and the account status—generally as a point total. In recent years, systems have begun to provide additional bonuses to players in return for volume of play and loyalty. Bonuses include extra jackpots, free games and other awards. Advanced systems also allow players to convert points—which originally were redeemed for prizes, cash or services—into free play on the gaming machine.
Most player tracking systems use a small LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), LED (Light Emitting Diode display) or VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) to inform the player of loyalty awards. The information presented on these displays has always been distinct from game specific information. As more and more awards are made for loyalty, it becomes harder and harder to communicate everything to players. Player tracking displays have grown in size and complexity. Since these displays must mount within or upon existing gaming machines, space is often limited which makes it impossible to install the larger displays that have recently become available. And because player-tracking systems are add-ons to game machines, and because of competitive and budgetary pressures, displays are further restricted by cost considerations. For example, no commercial player tracking system has ever offered a separate multi-color display since the cost and size for such a display are usually prohibitive.
Game complexity makes the problem even worse. Loyalty bonuses often require timely response from the player in order to be won. Since players concentrate more on complex game events, they are slower to notice loyalty awards on the player tracking display.
Accordingly, a need remains for a gaming machine display solution that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.